


Pointing end goes in the heart. Got it

by gwmclintock88



Series: Across the Whedonverse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy met her soulmate twice before he spoke to her, and three times before she said something back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointing end goes in the heart. Got it

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This does not take place in the same universe as "I give good victim...but thanks." Faith could potentially be paired with someone else in this stretch of the multiverse. So could Steve. They could be paired together. I haven't decided yet, but for now, they're separate universes.
> 
> Enjoy.

            Buffy met her soulmate twice before he spoke to her, and three times before she said something back.

            The first time was in her first year of college, when everyone lost their voice. The Gentlemen were freely roaming the town with their creepy little lunatics running after people. She saw Riley, cause duh, it’s Riley, Mister Captain America himself (Xander really wasn’t wrong about that), but there were other soldiers on the street too. The first time was just a glimpse of the man.

            He stood on the roof, a bow in hand, firing at some of the lunatics and rioters. She stopped and stared for a moment, watching him take a shot off from down the street. It tripped up one of the lunatics and sent him barreling into another. He even took a shot while she stared at him. The arrow passed right over her, striking into the chest of one of the lunatics and knocking him to the ground. She nearly got tackled by some looters and had to knock them out. By the time she turned back to look at him again, he was gone.

            She didn’t tell anyone about him after that night. Not after Riley stopped by and the two of them didn’t talk. Awkward silence abound. She thought he was one of the soldiers in the Initiative, and hoped to maybe get a glimpse of him when they were going up against Adam. Except for the arrows, she never would’ve thought he’d been there. She could see him though, and then things got really weird, even for her life.

            What with Dawn being her not-sister and her sister, and dying, and being brought back to life by some magic.

            That was about the second time they met. Actually met, since the first was from a distance.  She didn’t know it at the time, or rather, it took a bit for her to figure everything out and set her head right. What with the whole climbing out of her coffin and everything.

            But he was there, all muscly and no sleeves. Like the perfect arms. Had she been in her right mind, she would have said something, noticed him even more than she did. In the end, he still spoke to her, saving the slayer even. It worked out pretty well too, even if she didn’t know it at the time.

            “Pointing end goes in the heart. Got it,” the man said. His lips twitched in a smile before notching another arrow and sending it straight into a vamp. It dusted at a surprising distance, before he let loose another two. At the time, she just stared at him, watching him for a few moments, dusting vamps and taking down some of the demons straggling about. She wandered off, moving toward the warehouse where she died. She felt his eyes watching her, but that was only after it was all over – after she sung her heart out and thought about going back.

            Buffy didn’t know it, or at least realize it, but those were her words.  She didn’t have them when she died, and it wasn’t until she showered off all the dirt and grim did she see them. The words wrapped around her left wrist, leaving her to hide them behind a watch. For some reason, telling her friends going to heaven and being pulled back was so much easier than telling them someone said her words.

            As much as she loved Angel, as much as she thought she loved Riley, she didn’t have a soulmark. Not until she came back a second time. And had enough sense to understand what that meant.

            Everyone had one, but that wasn’t a guarantee you’d fall in love or have a lasting relationship. Sometimes things happened and some people weren’t right for one another. Buffy knew her mother loved her father, had his words on her. She never knew what the words were, even after her mother died, but they were there. Xander didn’t have Anya’s words, but they were still in love; Willow had Tara’s and the only thing more heartbreaking for her to see her best friend suffer when Tara died was finding her mother just lying there.

            So when she saw him again, she thought she could avoid it. Except until she spoke to him she couldn’t move on. Even with the First rearing his ugly head, he still managed to find her. Something to be said for destiny at least not completely screwing her over.

            “Wondering when you’d show up,” Buffy said. She hopped off the tombstone as the man walked toward her. He froze for a moment, but he let a smile grow wider as he got closer.

            Getting a look at him in the darkness wasn’t much, but he had a bandage over his nose, a few cuts she could see. He wore a sleeveless shirt in the middle of October. It may be Sunnydale, but still the temperature still sucked. Those arms though…damn. He didn’t ping her like a vamp, and she hadn’t met any many as good looking or well, that hot since Riley, that wasn’t a vamp.

            “What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?” He said. She spotted the bow slung over his shoulder, along with the quiver of arrows (asked for the word after seeing him wearing it for the second time).

            Buffy leaned down and grabbed the hand of the vamp crawling out of the grave. She pulled him up and staked him before the man across from her could notch an arrow. Pulling out the stake, she smiled around the dust as it fell to the ground. “You know, same old, same old.”

            The man started to laugh, like a full belly grabbing laugh. Most of the guys she dated never did that, heck most of them couldn’t find the funnies in the papers. As he stood back up, he let the notched arrow fly. She felt the air lift up her hair as it passed by her. She twisted to see another vamp turn to dust.

            “‘Same old, same old’ is killing those freaks?” The man asked as he stopped laughing. She shrugged but returned his smile. He certainly was a cutey. Little old, maybe, definitely older than her.

            “These freaks are vampires,” Buffy said. She twirled her stake around, letting him watch her fingers. “And it kind of is my job.”

            “Your job is to hang out in cemeteries and kill the things that crawl out?”

            “Sometimes,” she said, shining her pearly whites at him.

            “You’re going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?”

            “Maybe,” Buffy said, “depends.”

            “You’re not going to make this easy are you?” The man stepped a little closer. She’d normally step away but well, he said her words, even if she didn’t know it. He stared her down, studying her, but she kept eye contact with him. She flickered between those eyes and his lips. “So, can I see my words?”

            “You don’t remember me do you?” Buffy moved around him, prompting him to start circling as well.

            “Kind of, I mean, I’ve seen a lot of pretty girls, but none that said that to me,” the man said. “Most aren’t waiting for me.”

            “Well, I’ve been waiting for two years, figured you’d show back up again and let me get a word in.” Buffy spotted some movement behind him. “Be right back.” She laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed upward. She used him to vault herself over him, somersaulting to get a jump on the two vamps heading their way. One had some of the worst hair from the 80s she’d ever seen and the other looked like he got sired on his prom night. Poor guy, but really, he wouldn’t have gotten laid in that ugly blue suit.

            She landed hard, thudding against one of them as the other stumbled backward. Slamming the stake down, the one at her feet rolled away, dazed but it forced her to fight the one still standing. He managed to block her punch, but she dropped to her feet and swung her feet. The vamp with a bad doo fell to the ground with a thud. Blue suit climbed back up to his feet, taking several wide swings at her. She ducked underneath, slamming the stack into his chest and pulling it out before it too could turn to dust.  Buffy held her breath as she moved through the dust. Before she could turn back around, bad doo tackled her.

            She slammed into a tombstone, nearly snapped in two. She lost her breath as she tumbled over it. Her stake fell somewhere in the darkness, well out of her reach. The dirt skidded up her shirt but she kept rolling. She managed to avoid one of the kicks as she rolled, except a tombstone got in her way. She landed on her back, feet up in the air with bad doo standing over her.

            “Aww, nowhere to run,” the vamp said. His brow grew, somehow making even uglier – really not hard with vamps but some could pull off the look.  “Time for a snack.”

            Bad doo reached down and grabbed her by her jacket and lifted her up off the ground. He was much taller than her, and managed to hold onto her neck even as she slammed her fists against the arm. Before he could draw her, an arrow passed through bad doo’s chest. They both stared at it – the arrow hadn’t pierced the heart, so she’d have to finish the job.

            Buffy grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. “Thanks, I’m full.” She slammed the arrow into bad doo’s un-beating heart. He turned into dust, letting go of her and dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. She rubbed her ass, trying to get some feeing back into it.

            “Why is it always the dangerous girls I fall for?” The man strolled over to her. She looked up and glared at him  “You always land on your ass?”

            “Are you always an ass?” Buffy climbed to her feet. The smile turned into a smirk, which really somehow made him hotter.

            “This guy bothering you luv?” The man turned to look at the owner of the voice, but Buffy knew who it was. She scrambled to her feet, stopping him from grabbing another arrow.

            “Marky-mark, meet Spike,” she said, introducing the man who said her words to the man who had violent sex with her on occasion after she consumed way too much alcohol. “Spike, Marky-mark.”

            “Oh, you were in Africa for a bit, weren’t you?” He put the arrow back into the quiver and held out his hand to shake.

            “Yes,” Spike said, drawing out the word. Despite having a soul and being deeply in love with her, she knew he wasn’t hers. He knew it, hadn’t accepted it, hence the violent sex.

            “I’ll have to update your file then.” What was this about a file? Why would he have files? She was the one who was supposed to have secrets, not her soulmark. She almost stomped her foot, but at least was mature enough to hold the question in until later. The man looked down at her then back at Spike. “Am I walking into something?”

            “No,” she said at the same time Spike said, “Yes.”

            “Oh, this place is going to be great.” The man slung his bow over his shoulder as he began to work at a piece of leather on his right hand. “Just to be sure…”

            “Bollocks.” Spike threw his arms up in frustration, knowing what that unfinished statement meant. Buffy barely noticed him walking off.

            “…this your handwriting?” The man held out his wrist to her.

            There in her loopy script was her statement that kind of started this night. It only took three years to actually say something to him, but it could certainly be worse. He wasn’t creeped out by any of this (though he definitely needed to be schooled on vamps and the like – Willow could handle that), and he certainly was easy to look at. Another plus? He fell for dangerous women, which said good and bad things about him, but that totally included her.

            “Yup,” she said. Buffy undid her watch, and held it up for him to see. The smile of his grew wider and as much as she wanted to jump in, she had questions that needed to be answered. Like how he kept showing up? And did he have a file on her? She wrapped her left arm around his right, letting her wrist touch his. “I’m Buffy. And I’m not letting you go.”

            “Clint.” His bow thumped against her as they walked. “And I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> If you have a pairing you'd like read, please let me know. Anyone from anything by Whedon is fair game, so let me know.
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
